ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Todd
Private Todd was a U.S Army soldier serving in Italy where he was the squad's radioman. He is under the command of Lieutenant Jim Blaine, who is a hard and cold officer who doesn't get to know his men. Todd is part of a small squad of demolitions experts. They are tasked with a mission by Captain Praxton, to find the positions of some German 88s and relay their positions to the artillery. After that they are to go to the river and see if they can find how the Germans are getting their troops across. Recon reports say that there aren't any bridges or barges intact yet the Germans are still managing to get men and equipment over to the other side. He and his men aren't happy with their assignment as they see it as a job for the Infantry "Mudslushers" and not them. Blaine along with Private Sonny Lazzotti and Private Todd go ahead of the rest of the men to recon and manage to kill one German and capture another, who Sonny questions for information, as he can speak a little German. After questioning him they tie him up and Sonny goes to take him back to the rest of the men, but on the way the German is stabbed by an Italian women. Sonny talks to the woman and then goes to lead her to safety but the woman is shot by Todd, who was returning from Blaine, she screamed when see saw him and he instinctively fired into the room killing her, not knowing that Sonny and she were there. They both return to the rest of the men and await Blaine who has stayed ahead to coordinate the artillery strikes. As the men move to another location they are shot at by a German MG team and two are killed but the returning Blaine manages to kill the MG team and save his four remaining men. They steal a German truck and retreat under German fire. As they return to their own lines they come under fire from their own side but are recognized as Americans in time. When the Americans capture an Italian collaborator and question him, he refuses to answer them but a local orphan boy, who has been in their care, hears the questions and tells Sonny that he knows where the Germans are crossing the river and will show them. As the boy leads them through the sewers he is shot by a German soldier who was on patrol down there. He along with the rest of the patrol is killed. After the killing of the boy, Blaine splits his men up with himself and Sonny taking one tunnel and Private Todd and Private "Shorty" taking another. Todd and Shorty bump into a German patrol and Todd dumps his equipment and runs away, leaving "Shorty". Todd is still shot and moments later "Shorty" is killed. The German Leutnant finds the wounded Todd further down the tunnel and asks him where his rifle is. The Leutnant tells Todd that his comrade was a soldier but he is a coward and shoots him in the head with his Luger. Category:Tank Commandos Category:Movie Characters Category:U.S Army Category:Privates Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deaths by Shooting Category:American Category:Pages Needing Images